Puppy revenge
by KerrisAndJet
Summary: Theory a fantroll breaks her computer after eridan pisses her off Sollux comes to the rescue and thinks of a way to get revenge as well as theory telling him a honest truth OCxSollux
1. Truth comes out

"TA what the hell are you doing $tupid!" Theory shouted at her friend who was attempting to fix her computer.

"Ii'm tryiing to fiix the computer...what the hell diid you do to it?"the yellow blood stated.

"I got annoyed! CD wa$ all like nobody care$ about me $o pity me and be my mate$prit you know the u$ual $tuff but he took it WAY to far" She pouted annoyed.

"what diid that a22hole do thiis tiime th?" he took his glasses off to look at her.

"h-he $aid the next time he $ee$ me he i$ going to lick my horn$!" she blushed showing her lust colored cheeks.

"well ii under2tand you gettiing mad at that but throwiing the computer iinto 2opor ii2n't the exact way to handle thing2"

"$orry TA...I'll pay you back i dont know how but i will i promi$e you!"

"well we could alway2 annoy ED 2ome tiime a2 revenge?" he put his glasses back on with a smirk on his face as he put the computer back on the desk.

Theory nodded her head "now that $ound$ like fun TA $oooo let$ do it" the lust blooded troll jumped up happily.

"well th ii know the perfect way to annoy that troll"

Theory looked at him confused "go on?"

Sollux leant to her ear "well 2iince he can't get any of hii2 quadrant2 fiilled why don't we act liike mate2priite2 and 2how off?"

"$ound$ fun!" she leant over kissing his lips gently not wanting to hurt him with her sharp diamond like teeth her entire face turning her famous red as she felt him kiss back "$ollux?"

Sollux pulled away the moment she said his name "2orry th what2 wrong?"

"why are we acting like mate$prit$ why can't we be them? I'm $orry i've felt red for you for along time now but I alway$ thought you and CC had a redrom but it looked the $ame with you and AA..." she muttered hiding her face in his chest thank gog she was shorter than him.

"Theory?" he blushed hugging her "Ii mean Th iit'2 ok ii feel the feeliing2 you are feeliing..."

"b-but TA i don't want you to be embarra$$ed by a low blood like me!"

Sollux blushed harder letting out a chuckle "are you forgettiing that we are both low blood2 Th?"

She looked up and laughed "Yep i gue$$ you $eem like you $hould be higher in the $pectrum than you are...". The 5 foot tall girl pulled him into another kiss pushing her tounge into his mouth feeling his two tounges in his mouth.

A few minutes into the kiss Theory pulled away for air "Wow Th your amaziing at kii22iing"

"fuck you TA!" she blushed standing up "I'm going to $ee CG about a meeting of $ome type..." she kissed him once more leaving the room. 


	2. Mystery solved

It had been a few days since Sollux had seen his new Matesprit the last time he had seen her the pup had been talking to the new humans."KK? have you 2een Th ii haven't 2een her iin a whiile."

The candy blooded troll looked at his friend "THEORY? I HAVENT FUCKING SEEN HER SINCE THE MEETING!"

"oh ok KK thank2 anyway2 iif you 2ee her tell her ii'm worriied 2iick about her and 2he need2 two me22age me.." he requested as Karkat nodded his head.

Theory growled looking at eridan " what the hell you $tupid $ea dweller! let me out of here now!" they were stuck in a wardobe on the astroid it could NOT get worse nobody would want to be stuck with Eridan.

"wwhy should i little dogfish?" he petted her head.

"CD plea$e i dont like being in clo$ed area$" she whimpered...wait whimpered? she was a brave low blood there was no way she was scared.

"remember the promise i made you i said the next time i wwould sea you?" the gilled troll leant down slowly licking her left horn.

"NO!" she screamed with out hesitating "never touch my horn$! do you really want to find out my title?"

"wwhat title your one of the wweak trolls that have a pathetic title..." he pushed her to the ground as she let out a yelp.

"t-that hurt you de$prerate freak!" her deep red eyes closed as static energy began to spark around her horns "You never me$$ with the Tide of Shock!"

The lights around the asteroid were dimming and for a moment or two went bright again "The... stop this noww your acting like a little grub!"

"THEN LET ME GO!" she shouted her eyes opening letting energy flow through him as he screamed hurt.

As the energy began to leave her body she fell against the wall that was tiring soo fucking tiring it would be ok for her to close her eyes for a moment or two surely.

Terezi walked into the main room clicking her cane against the floor "H3Y GUYS 1 SM3LT TH3 3N3RGY GO1NG 4LL STR4NG3 B3FOR3..."

Karkat sighed "NO FUCKING WAY...THE ENERGY HERE IS PERFECT NOTHING COULD FUCK IT UP APART FROM...FUCK...SOLLUX?"

Sollux looked at the red blooded "ye2 KK what2 wrong?"

"THE FUCKING ENERGY AND THE FUCKING DOG!"

"oh ii'll go and look where iit'2 at iit'2 wor2t then that2 where 2he 2hould be..."

Sollux leant over his computer and began his work "corriidor fiifteen room 2iix...but thats a wardrobe..."

"I Thought The Girl Didn't Like My Clothes..." The jade blooded troll stated "She Is Such A Good Liar..."

"Ii gue22..." he stood up "Ii'm goiing to the room now ii 2hould be back iin a miinute2..."

The yellow blood quickly walked down to corridor 15 from the tenth corridor who's idea was it to name all the corridors..right aradias.

"Theory?" he slowly opened the door and seen a literally shocked eridan "ED?" sollux noticed a fainted Theory "what the hell diid you do fucka22!"

"I wwas trying to play a game with her but she wwasnt playing proper-"

"2hut up fii2hdiick" the gemini picked the small dog like girl up "2he ii2 tiired...iif ii 2ee you near her agaiin ii will do something you wiil fuckiing regret..."

Eridan scowled "wwhatevver Sol..." he left the room dragging his burnt cape with him.

(A/N i am willing to put some oc's in if you want me to do so PM me and i will give you a base filled with the information you need also tell me wether to add in the Alpha kids or not) 


End file.
